


录像带风波

by Polka



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	录像带风波

一

Trevor知道自己这回闯大祸了，无论Jenny还是Mike都再没有办法救他。为了弥补一个错误，他犯下更大的错误，如滚雪球一般，现在，已经无法停止这一切了。

他站在灯光昏暗的储物间门口，看着这个还没有醒过来的男人，Harvey Spector，Mike的老板，曾经帮过他的男人，一名律师，双臂被扭在身后，紧紧绑在门把上，原本一丝不苟的头发此刻乱糟糟地贴在脸颊上，后脑的发丝被凝固的血糊在一起。

没办法，谁叫他接了这个客户，谁叫他在调查时候要发现自己的秘密，谁叫他敢单枪匹马地送上门来。Trevor不想坐牢，这次可不是运点大麻判三两年这么简单。十个集装箱，满满一艘船，自己的第一桩大买卖。

Harvey找上门的时候，带着一脸轻蔑和傲慢。Trevor知道他一向不喜欢自己，甚至劝过Mike和自己撇清关系，这都没问题，反正Mike不会听他的，所以Harvey只是个无关紧要的路人。

但是当Harvey拿出那张照片的时候，Trevor慌了。

那是张在码头的模糊照片，Trevor和贩毒集团的接头人站在一起，背后正是那艘刚刚抵达、装满自己货物，还没来得及藏匿的船。

“在我客户的码头，用我客户的船，嗯？”Harvey不紧不慢地说，“我想让你知道，这次脱身可没上次Mike帮你的那么简单了。警察已经找过我和客户的麻烦，所以我小调查了一下，竟然这么巧，是你在搞鬼。”  
“看在Mike的份上，我劝你立刻跟我走，录个口供，还能少蹲几年。还是你想我现在给警察电话，告诉他们去查哪艘船？给你一分钟考虑，如何？”

如何？大赚一笔，还是关上十几年？这分明是在逼他孤注一掷。

看着Harvey脸上还保持着一贯的笑容，Trevor觉得自己肾上腺素分泌得如同瀑布，手心满是汗水，大脑空空荡荡，身体却已经凭着本能开始行动。

反应过来的时候，Harvey被球棒击倒在地上，带着一脸诧异。

“Harvey，我可不知道你是这么个傻蛋，你以为我和Mike一样软弱？”

又是狠狠一击，血从Harvey头上流下，他呻吟了一声，然后晕了过去。

是的，对Trevor来说，已经没有退路了，想继续，就要狠得下心。

 

二

Harvey Spector是个自信的男人，因为他知道自己英俊又聪明。正是这种自信给了他一张通行证，让他行走在世间畅通无阻。很少失误的判断，很少被拒的提议，永远的人生赢家。

但是事情没有绝对。  
当他在一片漆黑中醒过来并且感到头疼欲裂的时候，他知道这事搞砸了。  
Trevor不再是个毛头小子，而是个绝望危险的亡命之徒。  
没有人知道Harvey来了这里。  
没有人知道他手头的线索，那是从港口拿到的一个监控录像上截出来的照片。  
Mike被抽调去搞法律援助，Harvey也不想Mike知道他在找Trevor的麻烦，而客户那边，他只想在问题解决的时候再交代，所以这件事从头至尾，只有他自己一个人知道。  
麻烦大了。

被扭在背后的双手已经完全麻木，棒球杆砸过的脑袋也好受不到哪里去，但比这些更重要的是，Trevor打算拿自己怎么办？  
船是昨天到的港口，Trevor应该会在这两天赶快把货卸下藏好。如果警察查到，客户就要连带着倒霉，如果警察没查到，那算他们好运。  
可是这故事里本没有他被砸晕绑在储物间的段子。  
Harvey听说过那帮毒贩的做法，脑袋上来一枪绑着石头扔进公海喂鱼，还算是人道的，还有浇铸在建筑工地混凝土里的，以及混进垃圾处理厂碾碎机里的。哪种都够呛。  
不知道Trevor会选择怎样，但明显不会好心到放他走。

在这个黑漆漆的储物间里，Harvey第一次感到惧怕。

 

早晨门被打开的时候，Harvey被强光晃醒，一瞬间，还以为是在公寓床上，但随即他就意识到自己的窘境。

“听我说，现在放了我还不迟，如果晚点我没出现在办公室，情况就不妙了。”

“对不起，但你知道，我现在没有退路。”Trevor看着他，向门口示意。

两个男人嚼着口香糖走进来，一个光头，手臂满是肌肉，另一个胡子拉碴，T恤遮不住满身刺青。

Harvey知道自己惨了。

 

三

Harvey不见了。他没出现在事务所，电话没人接听，也不在他那间豪华公寓里。  
敲完公寓门发现没人在家，Mike才感受到自己对Harvey是多么不了解，这样的时候，他不知道Harvey的家人在哪里，不知道他是否有女友，甚至不知道这样突然的消失是不是他的常态。  
但是这不太对，下午有客户上门，Harvey是个遵守约定的人。

等到天黑的时候，Mike开始真的着急了。

平时他总是有很多点子，但现在他只能问每个人，扫过每家Harvey可能出现的酒吧和旅馆，期望能在哪里发现一个或许醉醺醺但至少平安的Harvey。

Jessica和Louis都没有头绪，Donna也不清楚上司的行踪。在昨晚离开办公室之后，就没人见到过他。  
Jessica觉得不会出什么事，叫Mike等等，还开玩笑说这家伙不知道又在哪个温柔乡流连忘返。

但Mike有种不好的预感，Harvey不会这样突然撇下他，他们已经是一支队伍，其他人都不懂Harvey的改变，但他知道，他相信。于是他继续骑着车飞奔找过大街小巷，甚至开始打电话去医院询问有没有一个受伤的男人被送进去。

可是仍然一无所获。

手机响起来，他掏出来看，是Trevor。

“听我说，Mike。”

“我现在没时间。”

“真的，听我说。”

Trevor的声音透着紧张，Mike知道准是出问题了，先是Harvey，再是Trevor，今天是要怎样。

“快来保释我，上次那个警局。”

“不，Trevor，这次别想了，一，我没有钱；二，你已经跟我说过没有第二次了，所以我也不会再给你第二次机会。”Mike的语气坚定。

电话那头沉默了一会，似乎在思考，然后开口。

“如果想救Harvey，你就一定要来保释我。”

 

四

Trevor出来的时候一脸绝望，那十个集装箱全数被查封，如果不是Harvey的出现警醒了他，很可能警方已经十拿九稳地抓住他的把柄，然后人货两空了。

Mike没有心情寒暄，他走上去揪住Trevor，问他Harvey的下落。

“我也不知道，那些给我货的人，他们带走了他，说会处理。Mike，我没有选择。”

Mike感到心在迅速下沉，预感是对的，Harvey出事了。

 

在一个空荡荡的仓库带着脚链再次醒过来的时候，Harvey先是感谢自己还活着，然后看到两个目露凶光的男人正直愣愣盯着自己，又觉得或许不醒过来是件好事。

“本来可以给你个痛快的，哥们，但是现在出了点小问题，我们得一起解决下。”说话的是浑身刺青的那个。

“你看，我们有一船货被查了，Trevor那小子又跑了，警察抓住我们的人不放。听说码头的录像带在你手上，你把它藏在哪里？”

“所以我的失踪被正式立案了，你们要在警察调查之前把证据抢回来？”

“怪不得Trevor说你是个聪明律师，当然，如果你足够聪明，就老实告诉我。否则警察凭着蛛丝马迹寻到我们这儿的时候，我敢保证你已经沉在大西洋底了。”

Harvey有点自暴自弃，他相信这些人说到做到，无论给还是不给，都不会有什么好结果。  
何况他也不能告诉这些人，他们要的那盘监控录像带，他封在信封里，装进文件盒，一起让Mike当资料带回家了。他只是暗暗希望Mike能自己发现Trevor的问题，虽然知道他十有八九还没留意到。

不能让这些人盯上Mike，这太危险。

 

“你最好回答得快点，哥们，这样可以少折腾会儿。”另一个光头凑过来，把烟摁到Harvey的手臂上。“一万多的定制西服，不错嘛。”烟头迅速烧穿了昂贵的外套和衬衫，灼烧到皮肤，然后熄灭。

Harvey皱了皱眉头。

“警察不会找到它的，你们大可放心。”

“也行，拿不到的话，我们还有整夜的时间慢慢玩。”

头发从后脑被揪住，昨天球棒击打的伤口似乎又裂开，流出些许温热的液体。  
然后是腹部承受重击，虽然昨晚到现在什么都没吃，但Harvey觉得自己快要吐出来了。  
大概觉得动手有些费力，刺青男从口袋里掏出把裁纸刀，将刀锋推出来，压上他脸颊。锋利的刀尖慢慢划下去，从脸颊到脖子到领口，然后衬衫被划破，连着底下的皮肤，血液的红色立刻在胸口蔓延开来。  
光头笑眯眯端着杯子走过来，将杯子里的水从头浇下去。“一点点海水，给你消消毒。”

咸水流过伤口的剧痛让Harvey咬紧牙齿，浑身紧绷，几乎要颤抖起来。

看Harvey还没有开口的意思，两个男人有些着急。他们只习惯杀人，逼供却是极少操作的弱项。但如果录像带被发现，警察就等于拿到确凿的证据，绑架和贩毒的罪名就都没法再洗清。

眼前这个正在忍受疼痛的男人，是他们唯一的突破口。

一个小时内，他们试过了拳头、脚、打火机、刀、板凳，以及很多的海水，获得的只有几声压低的呻吟。

Harvey瘫在地上，觉得自己大概是会活生生疼死，比起来，什么鲨鱼混凝土碾碎机都弱爆了。  
这个时候还能跟自己开玩笑也不错。

光头接了个电话回来，把脚踩在Harvey脑袋上，俯视着他，控制着力度碾压。  
“不在你办公室，也不在你家里。我想你也不至于放保险柜吧。那是Donna？还是……Mike Ross？”

Harvey知道自己的表情僵硬起来，演技差真是要人命。

光头拨通了电话，“查下Mike Ross。”

 

五

Mike录完口供回到家已经精疲力尽，所以有人从背后接近他也没有丝毫警觉，直到被捂住嘴推进家门，才意识到事情的不对。

被反绑在凳子上，Mike看着来人把家里翻了个底朝天却一无所获。

“录像带在哪里？不交出来的话，Harvey Spector就得死。”  
“什么录像带？”  
Mike是明知故问。他记得那盘录像带，Harvey装进信封塞在文件盒里递给他的时候，他就觉得奇怪。家里录像机坏了，于是他把它带去了Jenny家，就放在Jenny的床头，但还没来得及看。

如果Harvey是因为这个东西的存在而还没被杀的话，现在交出去，他也死定了。

 

Mike被丢进仓库时，Harvey正在享受短暂又甜美的昏迷，然后他醒了，眼神在仓库上方飘了一会，正好对上Mike。

他想挤个一如平时的笑容，但是脸部肌肉一动就扯到脸颊和后脑的伤口，于是嘴角还没上扬到应有的弧度，脸就扭曲了，这让他的表情看起来有点让人发笑。

 

Mike觉得自己的智商在急剧下降，这样的Harvey是他没有见过，也不想见到的。该死。

“跟你上司打个招呼？”光头瞧了瞧Mike。“你想像他一样，还是乖乖地把录像带交出来？”  
他的脚又碾上Harvey的脑袋，大概是脚感很好。

其实造成的疼痛有限，还不如一杯海水，Harvey暗想。但是Mike并不知道，他只觉得自己从心到身体都跟着抽痛起来。

光头真是个察言观色的好手，在刺青男刚打算把拷问目标转向Mike的时候，他伸手拦住了。“没用的，这个西装男还是关键，对吧，Mike？我们来多点花样，再看你愿不愿意说。”

满是孔洞的外套和血色的破衬衫被撕掉扔在一边，露出厚实的胸膛。Harvey和Mike一样茫然，直到他的裤子也被扒掉，还不敢确定接下来会发生些什么。

然后光头的手摸了上来，先是脸，然后胸口，接着直奔乳头。

“操。”Harvey勉强挤出一句粗口。

“好呀，没问题。”光头似乎终于找到了合适自己的戏路，整个人都鲜活起来，洋溢着愉快和自信。

Mike知道自己脸都绿了。他的上司奄奄一息地被一个男人捏着乳头，而这个男人压根没在看他的上司，而是全心全意观察着自己的神情，手往下走一分，Mike的脸就沉一分。  
该死的录像带。  
既不能交出来找死，也不能就这样看着Harvey被人搞。

Mike此刻真想被谁打晕，可根本没有这第三种选择，他只能被绑在“观众席”上，看光头如何把手伸进Harvey的臀间，如何插入，如何搅动。  
当光头抽出手指蘸了些鲜血再回到入口的时候，Mike觉得自己要到极限了。Harvey的眼神开始涣散，只有胸口的起伏告诉Mike他还活着。  
“你的上司很紧嘛，想不想用下？”  
“快停手。”  
“那就把录像带交给我们。”  
“不在我这里。”  
“骗人是不对的，这点他没教导你？”

刺青男给光头找来了一些道具，从鼓起的裤裆可以看出，对于这种新游戏他明显感到了兴奋。  
光头看着这些“道具”，锈了的枪、脏兮兮的球棒，皱了皱眉头，给刺青男一个眼色，“我知道你很想要，不如你去玩，我来照看观众席的朋友。”

此刻的Mike把所有感觉都写在脸上，于是光头看到的是几个大字“我要崩溃了。”

刺青男把Harvey的双腿分开，掏出肥硕坚硬的老二，直接混着鲜血就插入。  
Harvey呻吟了一声，虽然也并不算太痛，但现在他已经失去了所有自控的意志力。就算是在Mike面前，也无所谓了，意识一片混沌，只有疼痛以下半身为中心一波波蔓延开来。  
然后刺青男开始动作，猛烈的插入和抽出将Harvey整个人都带着动起来，赤裸的脊背摩擦过粗糙的水泥地，每处伤口都被牵扯其中。无法抑制的呻吟带上了些许哭腔，Harvey一会儿能感觉到自己的存在，一会儿又整个散开，天知道他是多么想念鲨鱼和混凝土，搅拌机也比这好点，何况Mike在看着，为什么他不干脆交出录像带，好让这一切快点停止。

毛糙的手指掰开Harvey紧闭的嘴唇和牙关，然后带着热度的东西插进来，伴着男人的低吼，腥臭的液体在口腔里喷溅。

结束之后，Harvey侧过头剧烈干呕，胃液、血和精液沿着嘴角流下。

光头拍拍Mike脑袋，“你不心疼的话，我接着用。”

Mike想，一起死吧。

 

远处警笛响起来的时候，Mike感觉已经过了一个世纪那么久，他用钥匙刻在椅背上的消息，看来成功被Jenny接收了，那盘该死的录像带终于指引他们找到这里，谢天谢地。  
要是再晚一分钟，他就准备和Harvey去死一死了。

Harvey还活着，也就只是活着。他那个高傲的上司，现在全裸着瘫在地上一动不动，像只被成功狩猎的动物。

他们把他抬起来，放上担架，盖上被子，推进救护车。一切终于结束。

 

Mike是在一个星期后才去的医院。Harvey脑袋裹着纱布坐在病床上，正和看守的漂亮护士妹谈笑风生，看到Mike走进来，表情也没有丝毫变化。

然后护士走了出去，房门被带上，Harvey的笑还留在脸上，因为时间太长而有点吃力。

Mike不知道哪里来的勇气，直接凑上去，吻住那上扬的薄嘴唇。条纹病号服下的身体灼热，Mike抚摸得小心翼翼，怕触到任何伤口。

Harvey僵硬地笑着，并且再次鄙视起自己的演技。

 

fin.


End file.
